Un instant magique
by hathor2
Summary: Un soir, un duo improbable va se former le temps d'une musique, d'une chanson. Attirant l'attention d'un certain nombre d'habitants de la cité d'Atlantis.


_Petite interlude par rapport à mon autre fic « Qui es-tu Monsieur ? »_

_A l'origine, la chanson de Rachel Luttrell « only you », avait été chanté par Enrique Iglesias et Jan Wayne, j'ai écouté ces deux versions et franchement je préfère la douceur de la chanson et de la voix de Rachel. ( Vous les trouverez sur Youtube)._

_Résumé : Un soir, un duo improbable va se former le temps d'une musique, d'une chanson. Attirant l'attention d'un certain nombre d'habitants de la cité d'Atlantis._

_OS Song._

_La chanson ne m'appartient pas, ni les musiques citées. (voir sur youtube pour écouter les solo de piano)_

_-titanic piano solo_

_-pirate des caraïbes piano solo_

_-my immortal piano solo_

_-lettre à Elise piano solo_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**Un instant magique**

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Woosley avaient fait la demande de quelques instruments de musique pour occuper un peu les habitants de la citée des Lantiens. Il avait demandé un piano à queue, une batterie, une basse et une guitare électrique avec les amplis. Le reste des instruments, venaient des habitants qui les avait emmené avec eux (saxophone, violon, violoncelle...) cela complétait ainsi le manque.

Certains soir était organisé des petits concerts, qui détendaient un peu tout le monde. Ce qu'avait amené le dédale avait été installer près du mess, dans une grande salle.

John allait des fois là-bas jouer de sa guitare ou essayer le reste des instruments mis à disposition. Il avait été, aussi l'un des rares à voir jouer Rodney au piano et il trouvait qu'il en jouait super bien. Ses mains semblaient voler, caresser les touches du piano, et il avait la marque de la plénitude sur son visage, si comme pour quelques instants il oubliait qu'il était dans une autre galaxie, loin du danger que tous courraient chaque jour.

Un soir, plus que quelques personnes purent voir le scientifique à l'oeuvre, lui était à mille lieues et ne les avaient pas remarquer. Tous l'écoutaient jouer. Il avait commencé à jouer « Lettre à Elise » de Beethoven, puis il s'était mis à jouer des musiques d'actualités, d'abord Titanic, puis Pirates des Caraïbes. Vint enfin « My Immortal » d'Evanescence.

Teyla, John, Ronon, Woosley et bien d'autres furent toucher par l'interprétation de la mélodie. Personne n'avait fait de bruit, certains pleuraient même en silence. La musique prit fin et une autre démarra. Aux premières notes de la mélodie, Teyla se leva et rejoignit Rodney près du piano, puis sa voix s'éleva, surprenant plus d'un dont Rodney mais qui continua de jouer.

**Looking from a window above**  
><strong>It's like a story of love<strong>  
><strong>Can you hear me.<strong>  
><strong>Came back only yesterday<strong>  
><strong>I'm moving further away<strong>  
><strong>Want you near me.<strong>

**All I needed was the love you gave**  
><strong>All I needed for another day<strong>  
><strong>All I ever knew<strong>  
><strong>Only you<strong>

**Sometimes when I think of your name**  
><strong>And it's only a game<strong>  
><strong>And I need you<strong>  
><strong>Listening to the words that you say<strong>  
><strong>Getting harder to stay<strong>  
><strong>When I see you<strong>

**All I needed was the love you gave**  
><strong>All I needed for another day<strong>  
><strong>All I ever knew<strong>  
><strong>Only you<strong>

**This is gonna take a long time**  
><strong>And I wonder what's mine<strong>  
><strong>Can't take no more<strong>  
><strong>Wonder if you'll understand<strong>  
><strong>It's just the touch of your hand<strong>  
><strong>Behind a closed door<strong>

**All I needed was the love you gave**  
><strong>All I needed for another day<strong>  
><strong>All I ever knew<strong>  
><strong>Only you<strong>

Les dernières notes stoppèrent, le petit public applaudit le duo improbable, avait formé pour une chanson, Rodney et Teyla.

Quand la soirée pris fin, tous se réunirent au mess autour d'une part de gâteau et un verre de thé.

- Comment connaissiez vous les paroles, Teyla ? Demanda John, alors que les autres approuvaient la question.

- Une fois, j'ai demandé à Laura (Cadman) le nom de la chanson qu'elle écoutait et comme elle savait que j'avais appris à lire, elle m'avait donné une copie de la chanson et les paroles. Aussi certains soirs j'ai appris la chanson, elle me plait beaucoup, mais je ne pensais pas que le docteur McKay la connaissait. Quand j'ai entendu les premières notes, je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Je savais que vous aviez une belle voix, fit Carson, mais là c'était vraiment sublime.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je suis content de ce duo improbable, pour un instant magique., fit Rodney en souriant.

Et après une longue discutions, tous partirent se coucher.

**FIN**

_J'espère que ce petit OS Song vous aura plus. J'espère avoir un petit commentaire, bon ou mauvais ce n'est pas grave, cela me permet de m'améliorer, c'est toujours constructif._

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour le reste de ma fic._


End file.
